


MOTIVE

by MisaoStars



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: Bruce Wayne is arrested for murder. Hundreds of witnesses had seen Bruce do it. Even the police confirms it was him in case some villain was disguised as him. But why did he do it?It is up to Barry Allen, Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Lois Lane, Selina Kyle, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and James Gordon to figure out.Meanwhile, Wally West, Roy Harper, and Lex Author(!?) was asked by Batman to protect Dick Grayson at all cost.WARNING: Disturbing implications/descriptions of violence. Mature language too.





	MOTIVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackFriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriar/gifts).



_Good Morning. But this is not the time for friendly news right now._

 

_We have just received news at 3:30 AM  where Bruce Wayne, the famous billionaire, was arrested for murder. He did it in front of a hundred witnesses who were watching outside the building. The witnesses have seen Harold Morrison, a well known **judge** throughout Gotham City, heavily tortured by Bruce._

 

_Bruce Wayne was tying him up, brutally beaten him with a metal pipe, and even tore out Harold's teeth without anesthetics. Harold had died in a slow painful death in front of the witnesses, who were helpless to stop Bruce Wayne due to him being protected by bullet proof glass within the building. However, Bruce calmly turned himself in after that._

 

_"It's- IT'S HORRIBLE!! DEAR GOD... SO MUCH BLOOD....." One witness said._

 

_"I-I never seen a person slowly dying in front of my own eyes...." Another witness said._

 

_Bruce Wayne is contained by the Justice League. However, the custody of his former adopted son, Richard Grayson, is removed and Bruce has a 1,000 meter stay away order from Richard._

 

_Another news, a loving couple and grandparents were brutally slaughtered with 50 stab wounds on each of their backs...._

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everyone in the Watchtower were staring at Bruce in pure shock and horror. Bruce was in a cell, covered in blood. He looked back at them with pure emotionless eyes.

 

When the Justice League heard the news, they did not know what to say. The Batman DID kill. 

 

 _How hypocritical._  The Flash (Barry Allen) had thought. The Flash always hated Batman and tried to put a lot of sadistic pranks on him in the past. But this? Barry can't even breathe or think.

 

Superman (Clark Kent) was confused and shocked. Why would Bruce do this? There is NO WAY Bruce would do this for nothing.

 

Meanwhile back at Earth, Lois Lane was horrified at the news.

 

Selina Kyle was saddened and horrified. She loves Bruce. But why? She dressed up as Catwoman to quickly sneak into the Batcave.

 

James Gordon. He was confused when he physically arrested Bruce Wayne and sent him to the Justice League. He knew Bruce since Bruce was a child.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Next day, Superman and Wonder Woman went to Bruce Wayne, who was still in super-proof handcuffs. Bruce just glared at them.

 

Wonder Woman tied the lasso of truth on Bruce's wrist.

 

"Bruce. We know you are never like this..." Superman said. Bruce said nothing.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Wonder Woman asked.

 

Bruce said nothing.

 

"Why?" She asked again.

 

".....Because I wanted to." Was the answer.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

The Garrick residence.

Wally West did not sleep the past night. The news of Bruce Wayne shocked him. He could (sort of) imagine Barry's reaction by now. He worried how his master, Robin, was doing right now. He had not heard him for at least two months.

 

He was trying to go outside for a fresh of air. However, Wally saw a tiny letter near his doorstep. He picked it up. It was finely handwritten.

 

_To: Wally West_

_From: Bruce Wayne_

Curious, Wally immediately opened the letter.

 

_Wally or I should say Kid Flash,_

_If you have this letter, this means I am gone to a room with no escape._

_You have known and served for Dick Grayson for at least ten years and dedicated yourself to him. You have promised to take care of Dick lil death._

_Well I am going to lend you a position to become Dick Grayson's bodyguard right now._

Wally's eyes widened as his mouth was slightly opened.

 

 _I will see Robin-sama*? Is something going on with Robin-sama*?  _Wally thought.

 

_Wally West, I know you. And we both fear how Dick is doing right now._

_Stop at the entrance of the Gotham hospital. Few more people will appear as well._

 

_If you fail to protect Dick. **I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU**._

 

The letter ended just like that. With deep bold words.

 

Wally had a serious face and prepared his hero suit and some science bombs.

 

_Don't fear Batman! I_ **WILL** _protect Robin-sama until death! That is what I swore to him. Robin-sama! I am coming to see you!_

 

Wally quickly switches to Kid Flash as Kid Flash disappears with a yellow lightning streak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: *For people who do not understand the 'Sama' in the "Robin-sama" that Wally is saying, 'sama' is a Japanese word usually for master or someone far more superior. Wally is saying Master Robin.
> 
> So what do you think? Why did Bruce kill the judge?


End file.
